History
(Original text from an email sent by then Baroness Ysabelle, June 13, 2005 and posted on the West Kingdom History page): On the 20th day of June in the year Anno Societatis 22, Gregorian 1987, our Barony came into existence, and this is how it came to pass. There once was a Jade king who justly ruled over the lands of the Western Kingdom with honor and fairness. One day he heard of the riches in the Orient and desired to increase his lands into that ancient world. So he sent their Excellencies, Baron and Baroness Alwyn and Rhannion to expand his territories and explore these strange and distant lands. After sharing his majesty's sovereignty with far-away provinces their Excellencies settled in a province that was renowned for its tribes of warriors and they duly named it the Stronghold of Warriors gate. King Jade was so pleased that he granted the Baron and his consort a fiefdom and dubbed it "The Barony of the Far West", and there was much rejoicing, yay. Their Excellencies looked across the great waters to the Barony of the Western Seas of the Kingdom of Caid to learn how to rule and adopted their custom of deciding the coronet by right of contest and that custom is still practiced to this day; however, the present system by which to judge was modeled after the Kingdom far to the east of our own which is called Midrealm. Mistress, Baroness Marixsa of Crawfordmure, who is the longest residing member of this Barony, brought that system to our shores. She was also the first woman to be consort Baroness twice. The oldest stronghold in the Barony is our beloved Warriors Gate; followed by The Canton Battle Rock, then Vale de Draco, Eternal Winds, Worlds Edge, and Agent Serpent. Battle Rock has been known by several names including Blue Isle & Chuzon, while Vale de Draco was born out of the Port of Nihon Yama, and Worlds Edge was once know as Fortaleza de Islas de las Velas Latinas. Since the founding of our Barony we have enjoyed periods of influence of countless Barons and Baronesses up to the reign of our current, their Excellencies, the Baroness and Baron, Ysabelle d'Angiers and Stephan the Piper. : -- written by the hand of Ambrose Norwich Timeline * April 1986 (AS 20) - "Protectorate of the Far West" registered. * June 1987 (AS 22) - "Shire of Warrior's Gate" registered. ** June 20 - The official founding of the barony. * December 1987 (AS 22) - "Barony of the Far West" registered. * January 1993 (AS 27) - "Stronghold of Eternal Winds" registered. * February 1995 (AS 30) - "Canton of Battle Rock" registered. * December 1996 (AS 31) - "Fortaleza de Islas de las Velas Latinas" registered. * June 1998 (AS 33) - "Stronghold of Vale de Draco" registered. * October 2009 (AS 44) - Incipient Canton of the Golden Plains announced at West Kingdom's Fall Crown Tournament. Historical Documents Newsletters Far West Tidings * December 2011 Christmas edition PDF - This special holiday edition includes songs from around the Far West, medieval Christmas carols, music reviews and several articles on the bardic arts, heraldry, and other topics of interest. *September 2011 PDF - including numerous articles from the populace *April 2011 PDF - including changes to the Customs and Traditions *November 2010 PDF - including changes to the Customs and Traditions *Far West Tidings, Volume 3, Issue 6, October 1987 PDF The Shield : The Shield, 1987 On the Edge : On the Edge, July 1988 The Gate Keeper : The Gate Keeper, May 1989 The Bumbling Bard : The Bumbling Bard, February 1992 The Tempest : The Tempest, January 1994 : The Tempest, December 1994 : The Tempest, Christmas 1994 The Warrior's Tale : The Warrior's Tale, March 1998 : The Warrior's Tale, April 1998 : The Warrior's Tale, May 1998 : The Warrior's Tale, June 1998 : The Warrior's Tale, July and August 1998 Out of the Blue : Out of the Blue, January 1991 : Out of the Blue, 1991 : Out of the Blue, 1992 Chuzan News (Chuzan Blues) : Chuzan News, October 1992 : Chuzan, 1993 : Chuzan Blues, January 1993 : Chuzan News, April 1993 : Chuzan Blues, November 1993 : Chuzan Blues, December 1993 Whispers from the Edge : Whispters from the Edge, 1992 : Whispers from the Edge, 2001 Golden Peach Pursuivant These are not newsletters but missives from the Golden Peach Pursuivant. : Golden Peach Pursuivant, ?? : Golden Peach Pursuivant, September 1993 : Golden Peach Pursuivant, 1993